


Scared to Be Lonely

by feuenfeu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuenfeu/pseuds/feuenfeu
Summary: What if only Josie had been sent to the 2018 Prison World? Or if Kai and the exiled students had other plans for Josie, the Mora Miserium, and their escape?And what better way for the banished monsters of the Prison World to seek vengeance on Alaric Saltzman than turning his daughter into a monster...Slowburn
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1 - Banished?

“Got room for one more in the cry pile?” 

Josie and Lizzie looked up to see Hope by the door. To answer her question, they scooted to make room for her on the bed.

Hope plopped down between the twins and let out a sigh.

“I think Landon might hate m—.”

A brilliant white light washed over them. Comfort turned into hardwood floor, and goosebumps rode her face as the soft glow from the table lamp left her. 

Still laying on her back, Josie supported herself with her palms. She whipped her head to just where Hope had been laying beside her.

“Hope? Lizzie?”

Only her silhouette returned her plea. 

Heart picking up speed, thoughts raced through her mind. Where had her sister and Hope gone? Yet her bed—

A grander bed had replaced Josie’s as she turned to her left. Opulent, almost grand, it complimented the furniture beside it. Where her desk should be stood a large chest of drawers with great rings for handles. Her coveted garden of succulents was replaced with draping velvet curtains over the windows. 

No, Hope and Lizzie weren’t missing. She was the one who didn’t belong here.

Coven day. Building a new ascendent. Her hand on the Mora Miserium, sending away that ticking time bomb of dark magic. Alyssa Chang picking up the ascendent… giving her and her sister a smile as she handed them the lock to a new Prison World...

But— she couldn’t be, could she? How could have Alyssa done this? Why did Alyssa do this — sending her to — Hadn’t her father told her the Prison World should be an exact replica of their present world? 

Where and _when_ the hell was she?

She picked herself up and ran out to the halls. Portraits replaced bulletin boards and club posters. Common room desks were now leathery couches and tabletops with — alcohol? In crystal glassware?

And she remembered how the Salvatore Manor has been transformed into the Salvatore Boarding School. Previously home to the infamous Stefan and Damon Salvatore, a generous donation on Damon’s part. 

But that was when she was at least 6 when her father opened the school. At least a decade ago? Why would Alyssa — and it must’ve been Alyssa tampering their ascendent — send her and her only to a 2020 Prison World — oh.

Her heart felt like a sandbag, pulling her down. Her feet turned to concrete. Frozen. Eyes widening.

_No_.

This was _the_ 2018 Prison World.

The one she made with Lizzie.

To imprison the murderer of her namesake.

_“Kai Parker.”_ She whispered, digging her nails into her hand. She had no magic here. She was weaponless. 

Her breath quickened as her eyes darted around the room for something to siphon. Where the Salvatore Memorial Library had ancient objects humming with magic, it was empty here. Magicless. The familiar walls that had magic run throughout the school were clotted here, suffocating her from the inside out.

The sound of heels on the wood floor broke her thoughts. _But he should be dessicated..._

“Quick question.” A girl’s voice greeted her.

Josie whipped herself around. 

“Who the hell are you?”

To her surprise, it was not an aged sociopathic man. It was —

“Jade?” She let out with a breath.

The same girl had captured her attention when she was no more than seven. Tall, blonde and deep ocean eyes had shimmered with mischief and delight. She had been watching her from afar, behind the wooden legs of the grand stair’s railings

“Hey Joze,” Jade had ushered, waving her hand for the seven year old to come closer. 

She left her hiding place to talk to the three students serving their detention. 

“Watcha doin? You spyin on me?” She pursed her lips playfully, crouching to hover just above the little witch.

Josie smiled and nodded.

“This is Diego and Wendy,” she nodded her head to either friend beside her to introduce them.

“She’s the witch that does fire.” Josie put her attention on the witch that stepped closer to Jade’s right.

She smiled and flicked her right hand around and formed a ball of fire. Josie’s eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite magic. The witch snapped it away just as quickly as she had formed it.

Jade laughed softly. “Yeah, we’re spelled in here. And now we’re gonna miss this really awesome party that we wanted to go to...” 

She drew her lip in a slight pout of disappointment.

“Aren’t you one of those special siphon witches?” Wendy stepped a little closer, a smile teasing her face as she made herself a little smaller to match Josie’s height. Diego furrowed his brows and tightened his crossed arms in the background, observing their plan come to fruition.

Josie bobbed her head proudly at the notion of being a ‘special siphon.’

“I bet you could take this barrier spell down with no problem,” the witch continued.

“No, no way.” Jade frowned. “No… that’s too hard. Only _advanced_ witches can do that...”

Wendy huffed in disappointment. 

Josie fiddled with the diary in her hand, her cheeks softly reddening. She focused on her shoes on the floor.

“Unless I mean, you think you could handle a big girl spell like that.”

“I’m not… suppose to…” 

“No, it’s alright,” she comforted. “We'll go to the party and then be back before anyone even realizes we're gone.”

Josie looked up at her assuring eyes. Her cheeks lightened their glow and she clutched her diary tightly. She was sure she could siphon this simple barrier spell.

“What do you say Joze, you one of us?” She had smiled. Josie had nodded her head, excited to have been able to help a new friend.

“Little Josie Saltzman, all grown up. I’ll be damned,” she beamed now, but those once light ocean eyes seemed emptier.

“Jade, what are you doing here?” She hushed, afraid of stirring possibly more dangerous company nearby.

“Better question, why were _you_ banished here?”

She feigned a gasp at the thought of the scandal. “What could _you_ have done for the headmaster to sentence his own daughter to an eternity of misery and hell?” 

She moved closer and off the small step towards the witch.

“Banished?” She screwed her eyebrows together. The heat of the fireplace stoked her back as she edged slowly backwards. 

“What?” Her lips curled into a smile. “Are you supposed to be here or not?”

Josie lifted her chin up to give herself some height. Banished? Why would anyone be banished from school?

“Why are you here, Jade?” She asked again, trying to still her wavering voice.

“You’re here alone, aren’t ya?” She chuckled. “Oh, lucky me, they forgot all about you.” She inched closer and closer.

“No one’s forgot about me!”

Couch to the right of her, table to her left, and crackling embers flicked themselves onto her uniform.

“If not today, then tomorrow. Or the next.” Dark veins spread under bloodshot eyes. “I accepted that years ago. No one’s coming for you.”

“No,” she whispered. “My friends, my sister. They’ll get me out of here.” She stretched her hand behind her back slowly, careful to avoid the spitting flames.

“Admirable,” she mocked. “To die with so much hope.” Great fangs captured her focus and Josie took her chance to lunge for the fire poker behind.

Jade saw what she had grabbed and pushed her against the back wall beside the fireplace with supernatural speed.

She plunged the stoker deep through her abdomen and gasped at the horrible noise of the metal piercing her flesh coupled with Jade’s stunted scream.

The vampire doubled over and Josie made a run to the doors.

She slid the poker out of herself like a sword from its sheath and gripped the handle tightly. She chuckled at the rather cathartic pain. She loved it when she could get her food to play the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Josie’s on the run, and Jade’s excited for the upgrade from her immobile bloodbags. 
> 
> Josie will meet Kai soon enough, and whatever plan Jade may be brewing with her will be revealed soon enough... 
> 
> Not sure where I'm going with this


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Josie had found herself in the Prison World alone with a familiar face. And now she's on the run...

“Why’d you let her run?” Wendy scolded. 

Jade leaned herself on the wall, her head relaxing as she toyed with the poker in her hands, gliding it back and forth between her fingers. Her own sticky blood pressed itself on her from the blade.

She shrugged. “It’s a head start, relax. Let her think she’s winning.”

Diego paced the room, hands forming fists. He glared at the vampire. “If she’s not banished here then Dr. Saltzman will be coming for her.”

“What are you thinkin? You’re going to kill Dr. Saltzman when he gets here? Because he’s going to kill us if his daughter’s dead,” warned Wendy.

“We’re not the ones who should be scared.” Diego’s eyes flashed yellow and he made a low growl, baring a wicked smile. 

“Because of him, we’ve been getting stronger each day for the past ten years.”

Alaric Saltzman. He thought he was doing the world a favor, sending away monsters to this supernatural prison. Monsters that could never be let loose in the world.

Poor, innocent little Josie, trapped in the supernatural hunger games. They weren’t so different from the little witch when they were sent here years ago. He thought they were monsters, had sent them away and treated them like monsters, and they had become monsters.

“Saltzman’s going to bring her back, no matter what, right?” She sliced the air with the poker.

Diego grunted and Wendy nodded her head.

She flung the poker through the doorframe by the entrance, head level.

The vampire turned her head to her comrades and smiled like the devil.

“Let the games begin.”

* * *

Josie’s lungs burned and her pace slowed. She needed to find refuge, stat. This world was cooler than her reality, and she was still wearing her baby blue knit sweater. She realized the longer she was outside, the easier a target she’d be in the open.

When her legs refused to ignore the throbbing burns, she let herself check her surroundings. She found herself moving into the woods and off the main road. Ahead, she saw the familiar Old Mill beyond the trees where students would take asylum away from school and get high.

As she passed the perimeter she felt a wave wash over her. She turned around and saw a partially transparent indigo barrier reverberate in the air then transpire.

“Well, how the turntables!” A man’s voice beamed behind her. 

She faced a bearded man that appeared to be in his twenties wearing a camo green, hooded raincoat over an olive turtleneck that fell loose around his neck.

He smiled wide and opened his arms. “You know what they say, ‘two’s a company’ so c’mon inside!”

The deep unsettling feeling inside her returned. The monster that had _killed_ her bio-mom and his entire coven on her wedding was standing before her acting like this was some sort of sick reunion between an uncle and niece. As if anything in their family was remotely normal to have something as simple as a reunion.

“You’re Kai Parker.” She gritted her teeth.

He feigned surprise and put his hands to his ‘shocked’ face. “I am??”  
  
“You’re a psychopath.”

“And you’re trespassing.” He dropped the act in a beat. He waved his hand to gesture at the barrier.

“I put up this barrier to avoid unwanted company. It’s spelled to permit my blood.”

He supernaturally sped right up to her face and she jumped a little backwards. 

“So you must be a Parker.”

“I-I‘m not a Parker.”

He cocked his head back. “Ugh Ric’s kid? ‘Saltzman’,” he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out like he had tasted something sour. “I can’t believe Jo allowed Ric to do something as _HORr-i-ble_ as associate his last name over the name Parker.”

Josie’s jaw dropped at the man’s incredible gall.

“Take it from a guy named Malachai.” He giggled like a fool. “But man I could never tell you two apart— are you ‘Joanie?’ Or ‘Linda’?”

She dug her nails into her palm. “I’m Josie, named after my bio-mom who you killed.” 

“Okay here we go again look technically I was trying to kill you and your sister –uh but that’s all over now so I just say we move on.”

He turned and moved to the open door of the Old Mill. “I call it Fort Parker! You coming inside or what?” he yelled without turning his head.

“Move on?” Crescent-shaped marks from her fingernails etched themselves into her palms. Josie slowly followed him inside as he shrugged off a backpack and tossed it onto an old couch and moved to the minifridge.

“You’re a monster.” She snarled.  
  
He slowed his movements and tightened his jaw. “A monster would have changed the barrier spell and let you be a sitting duck to the vampire here that I’m sure would gladly make you her own personal Capri Sun. She’s the real monster.”

He grabbed a little bottle of vodka. “Flavored vodka? It’s uh, it’s no Zima, but then again, nothing is,” he laughed.

“Why is Jade here?”

“Nuh uh no answers for free. Information for information.” He popped open another little vodka bottle and downed it in one take. He shuddered a little with a giddy face and broke it on the ground.

“What are you doing here?”

Though she was shaking inside she was more afraid if he could pick up on how loud the pangs of fear from her chest were rising. She gulped. “I, um, I used a Mora Miserium.”

“Sand clock?” His eyebrows raised. “Oh, don’t tell me. It degraded, and you just decided to drop it over here without a _thought_ for my safety.”

“I tried to create a new world, but a witch tricked us, — and I got pulled into this one instead.”

“Ha– classic double cross. And uh, where is it now?”

“I answered your question. Now you have to answer mine. Why is Jade here?”

Wooden splinters from the siding fractured in front of her face and she instinctively raised her hands to guard her eyes. She whipped around to see the metal fire poker bouncing up and down as its point buried itself into the wall behind her head.

Kai raised his hands away from his face and rushed to his backpack.

“NEXT TIME IT’S YOUR HEAD!” Jade’s voice rang outside. A deeper voice not belonging to Jade made a low and grainy growl.

Kai pocketed another Zima bottle. “Come with me if you want to live.”

“But we’re protected — aren’t we?” 

“Do I look related to wood shrapnel?” He rushed to the couch and grunted as he pushed it forwards, revealing a latch and trap door.

“Come or be Capri Sun— your choice.” He lifted the door and climbed down, and quickly his head was out of sight.

Josie took another look towards the entrance and ran to the trapdoor.

***

Josie found herself with her uncle wandering in a glade. It felt like noontime to her as she observed how tightly her shadow hugged her body.

Kai was whistling some tune she didn’t recognize as he strolled through the field. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since climbing out of the end of the tunnel from the Old Mill. She lagged a little behind him to watch his hands at all times as they combed through the tall grass.

“Hey,” Josie shouted. He continued to whistle and look here and there every once in a while. She quickened her pace to close the distance between them a little.

“Hey!” 

He stopped and perked his ears, swiveling his head around like a satellite trying to sense something.

“What are you…”

“Shh!” He hushed. He crouched in the grass and put his ear to the grass.

“Magic… especially dark… makes a faint humming noise if you know what to listen for…” He edged deeper into the glade.

He dove his hands in and felt around the ground. He picked up something and turned to face the young witch. In his hands rested the sand clock, slightly more cracked than when she had last seen it. It crackled with dark magic inside, which convulsed in and out of itself against the glass.

“Wow you really went to town on the black magic, didn’t ‘cha?” He put it up to the daylight and admired it closer, counting the cracks on the glass.

She crept closer to him and kept her focus on the sand clock. “What are you going to do with it…”

He looked at her and back at the dark object. “Serves me no purpose, here— hot potato!”

He tossed it to her and she quickly caught it and cradled it close to her chest.

“I answered your question about why I’m here. What is Jade doing here?”

“Yeah, uh she and her cronies run this place. Old Ric sent them away here after committing some _unspeakable_ horrors.” He yawned a little.

“They woke me up from desiccation and hunt me down. But since I can’t die, I just pop back up and it’s the same repeating nightmare.”

“So you just kill each other? For sport?”

“Welcome to the supernatural hunger games.” He grinned at the horrified look on her face. He walked a little backwards as if inviting her to come closer.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s fun! We set up defenses, practice fire spells…”

Josie stepped closer to him, shoes brushing something odd.

“… booby traps.” A crooked smile teased his face.

Numbness flushed her face as her focus on Kai’s blurred. Her world around her muffled as a loud ring echoed between her ears. The grass grew around her head and Kai stood tall before her. The sand clock rolled out of her hand, cushioned by the grass.

He mumbled to another figure ahead of him, but soon her vision darkened, slow at first, then the vignette closed to a full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie do be fainting though. I wonder who Kai is talking to...
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm so sorry for the huge lag, I've been busy with so many other writing and editing projects but I love this fic so I hope to continue writing it for you all! <3
> 
> And thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! The amount of support was super crazy for me to see so I hope you're excited for what's to come for Josie next chapter!


End file.
